Sweet Fantasy
by Aguna
Summary: During his forced apprenticeship Robin doesn't think he is allowed to refuse Slade advances. Instead of becoming a victim he decides to play along while thinking of his crush Clark, aka Superman. Warning for some hurt feelings and we aren't just talking about Robin...


Summary:

Robin doesn't think he is allowed to refuse Slade advances.  
Instead of becoming a victim he decides to play along while thinking of his crush Clark, aka Superman.

Notes:

Disclaimer: don't own Warning: this is not a happy story with my OTP ...  
Possible different wrting style thanks to my Ipad aka my electronic notebook

* * *

"We can't train until you collapse. "  
Those words had been spoken with a soft scowl and an air amusement.  
They where also the reason why the hero was currently laying naked on his stomach.  
He had fought his captor and 'master' after his first successful mission.

"Trust me you will learn to like it".  
The infuriating mockery, the adrenaline from his own actions, the disgust directed at himself, the fear for his friends.  
With all those things in his mind he had lashed out at the source of it all.  
Blind in his furry he had fought until he couldn't move any more.  
Afterwards the older man had carried him bridal style into 'his' room and had gently laid him on the comfortable bed.  
Robin hadn't been bothered by it at first.  
Slade always seemed a little touchy, as if the man had no concept of personal space, and he had been too tired to care about it.  
Yet the situation had changed as the other started to undress him.  
Paralysed by fear he hadn't struggled or given any indication of his repulsion.

Years ago his mentor had warned of a different kind of torture.  
Sometimes villains weren't satisfied with punching a hero.  
They wanted to show just how much power they had over one.  
Rape was a very simple yet effective method.  
The victim felt powerless in his or her own body, violated by the vile act.  
Some liked to cause pain, others wanted to take the power play even further.  
They would stimulate the body of their victim until they forced to physical enjoy the act.  
Your body betrays you...

Robin closed his eyes as Slade returned and started to massage his strained muscles.  
The warm hands on his shoulders which relieved his body of his pain might have been nice, but all he could think about was the scentless oil.  
Lube, pointed his mind out and he wanted to cry.  
The acrobat wanted to push the other man's hands away.  
He hated it how the other had stripped him of his clothes, his last layer of defence.  
Naked and his skin glistening from the oil, he was on display like a cheap whore.  
Robin wanted to speak, to say at he didn't want this.  
But he didn't.

'Having sex while you are out there in a dangerous situation is dumb, but sometimes it can be fun, too.  
Like tasting a forbidden fruit .'  
Years ago the thirteen year old hadn't wanted to understand these words from his mentor.  
A man who was despite his otherwise professional attitude known to be something of a playboy even with the female villains.  
'You can't rape the willing' , had been added in a less subtle manner.  
Pretend it was bad judgement on your part instead of a crime scene.  
It seemed obvious what he should do now, didn't it?

Robin hadn't wanted to become a criminal or to hurt his friends.  
Slade hadn't cared for his opinion on these topics, why should it suddenly change?  
The uncomfortable realisation made it even worse as Slade's hands wandered from his shoulders downwards on his body.

Strong and skilled hands, forced a part of him out.  
At least the idea of having sex with a man didn't disgust him, pointed an other part in his mind out.  
His first crush had been a man, or to be more specific, a male looking alien.  
Clark Kent also known as Superman, the handsome and incredible sweet guy.  
Nice, warm and supportive, unlike his stoic mentor.  
He had blushed with every kind word he had received from his idol.  
Slade had a similar bodybuild didn't he?  
The thought sent a shiver down his spin.  
Relaxed and unfocused a moan slipped past his lips as Slade continued the massage.

"Finally starting to relax?", a self-satisfied sound far to close to his ear.  
It was revolting, the voice and the man If only the villain would touch him without talking, mussed the hero sardonically.  
Focus on the body, ignore the man.  
It was easy to do so, those wonderful hands kept touching him in all the right places.  
Furthermore Slade didn't say another word, seemingly entirely absorbed in his work.  
It was an almost pleasant experience until the hands reached the skin just above his ass.

Stay clam, if he can touch another person with such expertise than the sex must be awesome.  
Just another thing he must have mastered.  
Enjoy yourself with a far more experienced hot guy.  
Image he is Clark, full fill your fantasy.  
Use Slade to do it, he is nothing but a tool.  
The enthusiastic voice had a desperate edge in it, Robin had to see it that way.

Yet everything changed as the hands were suddenly on his feet.  
Had he misread the situation?  
The hands wandered upwards and the mattress suddenly moved under him.  
A new weight had been added, down by his feet on both sides of his body.  
Slade was kneeling above him, wasn't he?  
Robin didn't want to open his eyes, to see himself trapped under his enemy.  
Resigned he scolded himself for the small spark of hope that things wouldn't escalate.  
He wouldn't fight a hopeless battle only to see the damn trigger which could end his friends.  
Forced to beg Slade to fuck him or the monster would kill them.

They would this.  
Robin was going to use Slade as a cheap replacement for Clark.

He imaged Clark and him together.  
Back in Wayne manor while his father was out there in a business meeting.  
They had fought and he had lost against the older male.  
"You were good today."  
Robin heard the words in an all too familiar purr, yet he mentally changed the voice into something lighter and purer.

"Hm", he responded pleased with himself.  
Superman had noticed how tense he had been and offered to help him.  
Despite knowing what a terrible idea it was, he hadn't been able to refuse.  
They were in a spare bedroom, because he hadn't wanted for Clark to see his Superman merchandise.  
Something he had mostly bought to annoy his mentor.

The body above him followed the hands from his feet upwards on his legs.  
" You are really good at this, ever thought about a career change?" , Robin praised in a slightly dreamy voice.  
It was only polite to return a compliment wasn't it?

"I'm only doing this for you", a promise heavily implied in the reply.

"Good to be me', played the younger hero along.  
Louis didn't deserve Clark and Lex Luthor was just creepy.

He gasped as the hands were suddenly on his ass.  
Roughly kneading the soft flesh as they forced his cheeks apart.

"You want this. Tell me how much you want this", lust had changed the voice into something he hadn't heard from Superman before.  
Yet it wasn't unpleasant and yes he wanted Clark.

" Please I need you, I have wanted you for so long" , he moaned.  
His moved from his lying position on his elbows and knees, presenting himself in the best way he could.

" I know, I have seen your room. You couldn't think about anything but me and I could only think about you,"  
The confession was accompanied with a raw emotion, Robin hadn't heard before.  
So Clark had seen his Superman merchandise, how embarrassing.  
Yet any coherent thought was pushed away as a lubed finger slipped into his hole and he pushed against it so it could reach deeper into him.  
It pulled out and the hero made a low needy whine.  
Two fingers were his reward which moved like a pair of scissors in his hole apart to allow something bigger to enter.  
The hands kept his hips in place, so the other had an easier access.

"Please I need you" , the hero begged.  
Finally he would know how it felt, to have such a big man inside him.  
The tip of his cock pushed against his opening, it felt so good.

But, why wasn't there any plastic?  
He tensed as he was ripped from his fantasy.  
Slade could be carrying any kind of disease .  
It's fine, if the man was sick he wouldn't be fighting would he?  
Nor would he risk the health of his student would he?  
Go back, think of Superman It seemed reasonable, yet there was a wave of panic in it.  
He was using Slade to think of Clark.  
Slade was only a tool, one didn't think about a chair or a table.  
Or in this case a vibrator with an extra massage function.

"It's alright, just relax", comforted him Clark and he tried to do so.  
"Focus on how good it feels", continued the same soothing voice as the large cock pushed deeper into him.

"Yes" he moaned as the older man finally found his prostate.  
So this was what all the fuss was about.

"There your sweet spot", explained the other softly.  
The more experienced man managed to hit it during the following his thrusts as the hero got lost in his own pleasure.

"Please, I'm going to come" , said the younger man, unsure what he had asked before.  
He didn't want to embarrass himself even more by coming too soon but it felt so good.

"Say my name", commanded the other as he thrust harder and faster into his partner.  
The Hunger and a hint of breathlessness in his voice showed that he was at least close.  
The harsh rhythm continued until Robin couldn't control himself anymore.

" Clark ", the hero moaned out loud as he came.  
His upper body fell back on the soft mattress, only his hips were still kept in place by the other.  
In his post orgasm haze he didn't notice as the atmosphere suddenly changed.

"Turn around and look at me" the voice was ice cold and Robin needed a moment to collect himself.

"I gave you an order", barked the other in a very threateningly manner.  
Slade seemed angry, concluded the hero, which didn't really help him.  
Slowly he rolled from his stomach on his back, above him towered the villain.

"Whose name did you say during the height of your pleasure which I provided to you?"  
The hero was lost, silent rage poured from the other and Robin was suddenly scared.  
What should he say?  
Slade looked like he was going to kill someone.  
But he couldn't could he?  
He was just some creepy guy who wouldn't stand a chance against Superman wasn't he?

Really whiny for a guy who threatens to kill others and seems fine with the idea of raping someone,  
sneered the same voice that had gotten him into this mess.

Abruptly the older man rose from the bed and tucked his now flaccid cock back into his pants.  
Helpless Robin watched as the other took four thin leather stripe from his belt and bound his wrists and ankles to each bedpost.  
The sudden strength Slade displayed scarded him, previously he had only been a little stronger than himself.  
No match for Clark or Bruce, just a big bully.  
This guy seemed like he could easily kill both of them...

"I", he tried to form a coherent thought and sentence.

"Get to enjoy Superman's cock", finished the other cruelly.  
"I will kill him and chop it off, so you can play with it as long as you want."  
With that the other left.

What had he done?


End file.
